carta para akane
by cescross
Summary: han pasdo varios años desde que el compromiso de ranma y akane fue canselado y todo fue por culpa de ranma el se siente muy mal no les puedo decir mas


**Carta para akane**

Había ya va pasado varios años desde que el compromiso de ranma y akane se había terminado, el chico de la trenza ya no era el mismo desde a que terrible día el ya no había a sonreír pues todo su mundo giraba en torno a su amada chica de cabellos azules, muchas veces intento a buscarla pero nunca tuvo éxito, desde que akane se fue la familia saotome tuvo que regresar a su casa

Hace muy poco el chico de la trenza se enteró que la hija menor de Soun vivía en Londres gracias a una amiga de akane que al ver lo mal que estaba ranma sintió mucho lástima por él, así que le prometió que le entregaría la carta que el chico de la trenza escribiera

Ranma no contaban con mucho tiempo así que tomó una hoja de papel y anotó lo que lo que sentía en su corazón

Esto es lo que la carta decía para akane

Hola akane espero que te encuentres muy bien, yo sé que las cosas entre tú y yo no terminaron bien, también sé que todo fue mi culpa, que no supe aprovechar la oportunidad que tú me diste para arreglar nuestra relación

Yo fui un tonto que no supe valorar lo que tenía contigo tú, no sabes la tortura que han sido estos años, al pasar de tiempo tú te ganaste mi corazón, este chico nunca pensó que me podría enamorar de un chica como tu poco fémina, y nada dócil, pero en ocasiones eras muy tierna y con esa linda sonrisa tuya con la cual me enamore de ti

Sabes a veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor si yo hubiera no aceptado tu propuesta de amistad tu y yo hubiéramos estado mejor si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, todo esto fue culpa de nuestros padres y de su ridícula idea de unir nuestras familia

Al principio yo te detestaba con todas mis fuerzas sólo quería ir a china a buscar la curar para mi maldición, pero al pasar del tiempo todo cambio nos hicimos buenos amigos siempre que siempre estábamos dispuestos ayudando y siempre apoyábamos.

Pero esa noche de viernes todo se acabó yo y mi maldita boca, mi corazón se llenó de rabia al saber que tu querías a otro chico, akane nunca debiste haberme dicho nada, a lo mejor las cosas serían muy distintas, no lo creo porque tarde o temprano yo me hubiera enterado de todo

-Tú no sabes lo que duele en el alma perder a una persona que es muy importante para ti, te deja un gran vació en el corazón, nuestra amistad duro muy poco, pero en ese tiempo conocí a una marimacho que de la cual yo  
Quería ser más qué un amigo, yo te amaba pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo yo y mi tonto orgullo el cual me cegó, por más que trate de arreglar las cosas contigo sólo logre que te alejaras más de mí, hasta que llegó el dia en que tu yo nunca más pudimos platicar, tú desde ese momento te portaste muy diferente conmigo muy distante y muy fría era como si fueras otra akane diferente a la de cual yo me enamore

De los ojos de ranma empezó a brotar un mar de lágrimas por más que él quería dejar de llorar no lo podía hacer sus recuerdos atormenta su corazón eran más lo momentos triste que él había vivido al lado de su amor

Akane te perdí para siempre, te perdí como la arena se escapa entre tus manos y por más que quieras no la puedes detener, te perdí y nunca más podre recuperarte, es una mentira el dicho que dice que el tiempo lo cura todo para mi ese no es el caso, hay días en que recuerdo todo como si hubiera ocurrió ayer y en esos días mi corazón se llena de mucho dolor

Por más que trató de no pensar en ti no puedo, quiera arráncate de mi corazón pero no puedo, tú fuiste mi primer y único amor después de ti cerré mi corazón para que nadie más lo pudiera romper como tú en ese instante lo quebrarse en mil pedazos

Si yo sé que todo fue mi culpa, akane siempre he estado sólo y siempre lo estaré Ukyo y shampoo con el tiempo también se fueron, pero a. Mi no me importo tanto como cuando tú te fuiste de mi lado

La última vez que tú y yo platicamos perdí todo esperanza de solucionar las cosas contigo, esa noche tú me dijiste que estabas muy resentida conmigo y que sentías mucho desprecio por mí, que no sabías si algún día tú me podrías perdonar que yo me lo había ganado y qué ese día sería el último que tú y yo estaríamos juntos ya que en la mañana siguen tomaría un vuelo para Londres

Espero que tu algún día me puedas perdonar, yo sé que te hice mucho daño con mi forma de ser, te deseo lo mejor para tu vida, por más que yo quiera odiarte no lo puedo hacer este baka no te va a volver a molestar mi amiga y amada akane espero que seas muy feliz y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad

Estas son las últimas palabras que yo te escribiré, recuerda muy bien que yo siempre te quince y te querer,

Atentamente

Ranma saotome

* * *

"maldición espero que akane me entienda los garabatos que escribí bueno sólo espero que akane lea mi carta"

-Por favor Sayuri asegúrate que akane reciban esta carta y la lea

Sayuri estaba muy preocupado por ranma ya que ella se había dado cuenta que el chico de la trenza había llorando

-Ranma por favor trata de olvidar akane y sigue tu vida, no te hagas más daño recordando el pasado,

Ranma le sonrió con una falsas sonrisa- descuida yo estaré bien no te preocupes, pero sólo te pidió que no te olvides de lo que te pedí

-No te preocupes Ranma yo se la entregare personalmente

* * *

ya había pasado un par de días desde que Sayuri partió con rumbo a Londres la chica se dirigía a la casa en donde vivía akane, era una gran mansión ya que la hija menor de Soun hace dos años se había casado con un noble ingles

-Siga señorita Sayuri la señora akane la esta esperando en la sala de estar- le decía una joven mucama

Sayuri se dirigió a donde su amiga estaba tomando él te, akane tenía el pelo largo y sus afciones eran muchos definidas, la pali azul estaba tomado una taza de te

-Hola amiga mucho tiempo sin verte a que debo tu visita

-Bueno amiga solo vine atraerte una carta que te escribió un buen amigo mío, también porque tenía cosas por hacer en Londres – Sayuri le entrego la carta que había escrito ranma para akane

La chica recoció la letra ya que nadie podía escribir tan mal como lo hacía ranma al principio no quería leerla ya que el chico de la trenza solo le traía malos recuerdos, recuerdos de un pasado lleno de dolor, pero por una extraña razón empezó a leer aquella carta, sus ojos se llenaron de muchas lágrimas ya que ella nunca supo lo que Ranma sentía por ella

Baka baka tú me decepcionaste mucho yo te di una oportunidad y tú no la supiste aprovechar bueno tal vez tu yo nunca estuvimos destinados a ser más que dos extraños que compartían una gran afición por las artes marciales a pasar de todo yo no te odio ya que hubo muchos momentos en los que yo la pase muy bien contigo yo también te amé pero nuestro amor siempre estuvo destinado al fracaso

Lo siento Sayuri pero ranma quedo en mi pasado no le digas nada dile que nunca me pudiste encontrar será mejor que él nunca sepa que yo estoy casada

Te casaste

Si Sayuri fue una boca muy discreta solo a asistieron a ella la familia de jonni y mi familia

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nerima ranma estaba sumido en una gran depresión era como si el supiera todo la verdad algo en su corazón la vida sin akane no tenía sentido para el, entro al cuarto de sus padres en búsqueda de la katana de su madre el ya no quería mas sentir ese dolor en su corazón, desenfundo esa espada y estaba decidido con acabar con su vida

Por fortuna en ese momento apareció su madre y su padre  
Que lo cura es la que vas hacer, mi querido hijo no vale la pena que te quites la vida por una pena de amor

Cállate madre tú no sabes el infierno que he tenido que vivir durante estos largos años

Yo nunca pensé que tú fueras tan cobarde, como para estar sufriendo por una chica que se casó con otro hombre

Nodoka no podía creer lo que había dicho su esposo ese gran secreto que habían guardado por dos años al fin había salido a la luz

Como por que no me habían dijo nada maldita sea akane era la mujer que yo amaba y por su silencio la perdí para siempre, que triste es saber que no cuento con nadie ni con mis propios padres

Ranma nosotros no enteramos dos días después que la boda se había realizado ya que Soun llamo a tu padre

Si hijo como dicen por ahí un clavo saca a otro clavo

Viejo tonto todo esto es culpa tuya si nunca me hubieras comprometido con akane mi vida sería muy diferente, como dices esas cosas por lo visto tu nunca has amado a nadie solo te importas tu

Si pero también es tu culpa tu nunca supiste tratar bien akane ella se canso de esperarte de que tú te decidieras por una de todas tus prometidas

Ya no tiene caso discutir más sin akane mi vida no tiene sentido, perdóname por no lo que voy hacer, pero ya no puedo más, adías mama adiós papa nunca olviden que siempre lo ame

-No raaaama no lo hagas hijo- dijeron al tiempo Nodoka y genma

El chico de la trenza estaba a punto de clavarse en su corazón la punta de la katana de su madre en el último momento se detuvo, por alguna extraña razón el no decidió terminar con su vida dejo caer al suelo la esa espada y se dirigió a done esta su madre la abrazo muy fuerte y empezó a llorar como si fuera un pequeño niño

Hijo mío llora todo lo que quieras saca todo ese dolor de tu corazón yo sé que estos últimos años no han sido nada fácil para ti, tu siempre contaras conmigo y con tu padre, mi pequeño no sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido otra vez- Nodoka acariciaba muy suavemente el pelo de su hijo

Gracias mama te quiero

Yo también hijo mío tienes que levantarte y seguir a delante la vida nos pone muchas pruebas difíciles, pero hay que tener mucho valor para seguir adelante yo sé que no te será muy fácil de olvidar akane, no tienes que hacerlo solo recuerda los momentos felices que tuviste a su lado y no te atormentes con los malos recuerdos

Si Ranma yo sé que tu encontraras a una chica linda y que nos vas a llenar de muchos nietos

Gracias mama, gracias viejo aunque nunca fuiste un buen padre te agradezco mucho por cuidar de mi

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que ranma estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida por fortuna para ranma muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado no hace muchos meses que conoció a una linda chica con la cual decidió darse una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, decidió seguir con sus estudios y conoció nuevos amigos que alegran mucho su vida

Fin

están es una historia diferente un poco triste pero con un nuevo comienzo para Ranma espero que les haya gustado esto es fic no me paso a mi es solo producto de mi imaginacion

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA MI SON MUY IMPORTANTES YA QUE ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE

SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO CES


End file.
